


Malibu Days

by noo



Series: Hollywood Series [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is not one to be ignored or avoided, Leonard McCoy discovers one day and it changes the course of the rest of his life. Plus mothers can be down right meddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu Days

Leonard stood out in front of the hospital, waiting for the car his mother said was being sent to pick him up.

A grown man should not have his mother still running his life at his age, but he figured married at 21 and then divorced by 26 meant he was more mature than others around here. La La land, the world of perpetual teenagers.

Here he was, though, standing on the curb like a child waiting for their parent to come and pick them up. He had been doing a good job of throwing himself into his work, keeping out of sight while Jocelyn played the woe is me card for all the interested tabloids and stalkerazzis.

Then his mother had called.

He swore that the Emergency staff would have been able to hear her lecture all the way down on the ground floor from his desk space up on the sixth floor. Apparently he shouldn’t be hiding away and that she had also heard that he and that lovely young intern of Pike’s had ‘hit it off’ at his party. He was sure that his mother wasn’t aware of how well they had. Jim was...

Too young, Leonard decided in the end, and he didn’t want to hurt the kid by making him a rebound. He hated those sort of people, so he had thrown himself into his work. Which is why he was willingly filling in paper work on his rostered day off. It also meant he could avoid Jim’s phone calls.

Volunteering for night shifts also meant that Jim couldn’t really corner him in the house. Not like that day, two days after his party, when he came home to find Jim sitting on the doorstep and refusing to leave until Leonard would talk to him. Leonard had to get back in his car and head out for a drive. The kid was quick to follow on his motorbike and wasn’t that just a death trap? Leonard grew up partly in this town and there were back ways that only he knew where he was able to lose the kid off his tail.

Leonard glanced up as he heard the distinctive noise of his mother’s favourite car. The early morning sun was glinting off the windshield and highlighting the metallic silver paint of her highly prized Aston Martin DB9. The car pulled up to the curb and Leonard leaned down to open the low door and get in. As he pulled the door shut he turned to greet his mother, but it wasn’t his mother in the driver’s seat.

“You!” He exclaimed as he reached for the door handle again to get out of the car.

There was a small problem of Jim locking the car doors and pulling away from the curb.

“Stop the car,” Leonard ordered.

“Can’t do, man. I’m under orders from your mother,” Jim said.

Leonard crossed his arms and stared out the window.

“Are you gonna put your seat belt on?” Jim asked.

Leonard flashed a glare towards Jim but put on his seat belt.

As Jim drove, expertly handling the power of the car through the notorious traffic of LA, Leonard’s eyes were drawn back towards his hands on the steering wheel. Long fingers dexterously working the flappy paddle as he changed gears as needed.

He remembered the feel of those fingers, the slight shake of them giving away Jim’s nervousness, on _that_ night. At times he was a mix of maturity and self-assuredness well past his actual age and at others was just some kid. Leonard blessed that Jim got a phone call to get his ass to work the next morning, so Leonard was able to fake being asleep and not deal with the consequences of a morning after.

“Are you gonna actually speak to me?” Jim asked as he merged with the traffic onto Highway 1.

“Where are we going?” Leonard asked.

“Real mature aren’t you?” Jim responded as he angrily overtook a couple of cars, letting the Aston show off it’s power.

“Look, kid-” Leonard started to say before he got interrupted.

“Kid?” Jim snorted as he bashed one hand onto the steering wheel to vent his frustration. “Kid? You dare to call me that after I fucked you into the headboard. Twice! I laid all my cards on the table that night and you seemed to accept it but then I get the cold shoulder. The sex was fucking fantastic, you know it and I know it. So cut the avoidance crap.”

Jim was speeding along the highway, weaving in and out of the traffic, and if the car wasn’t his mother’s, then Leonard would have left his finger nail impressions in the upholstery.

“Jim, slow down, please?” Leonard asked.

Jim glanced at him and mercifully slowed the car back to a speed that was closer to the limit.

“Are you going to listen me?” Jim asked, after a quick glance at Leonard before he was back to concentrating on the road.

“You’ve kidnapped me. I can’t go anywhere for the next 40 minutes or so. Don’t have much of a choice do I?” Leonard grumbled as he looked out the window at the low hills flashing by.

“I’m just following orders from your mom,” Jim retorted. “No kidnapping here.”

“Really?” Leonard asked as he arched an eyebrow up disbelievingly.

“Alright, fine, so I might have not allowed you to get out, but your mom told me I had to get you out of the city and she scares me.”

“You are scared of my mom?” Bones asked.

“Dude, I don’t know what planet you are on, but there isn’t a suit in his town that doesn’t shit his pants the moment Eleanora Aquitaine walks into a room,” Jim laughed. “She might play the adoring grandmother and brings your little pixie along but that woman... I’ve never seen anyone shake in their boots literally and I went to a Military Academy!”

“Huh,” Leonard observed.

They drove in a silence for a while longer, the sound of the engine humming around them.

“So, where are we going?” Leonard finally asked again.

“Pike’s place,” Jim said.

“What?” Leonard looked at him in surprise. “He knows too?”

“Man, he and your mom planned this. Their own little intervention. You have been an overworked hermit and worrying your mom, so they decided drastic measures were called for.”

“And you just volunteered to help out,” Leonard complained.

“No volunteering. Your mom came out, gave me the keys and told me to pick you up and take you to Pike’s place down in Malibu,” Jim explained. “I’m not gonna tell her no, plus it meant I got to see you and make you acknowledge that I actually exist. Bad form, dude, bad form.”

Leonard dropped his head into his hands and groaned, “Oh great, my mom knows.”

“I don’t think so,” Jim contradicted.

Leonard glanced up at him from his hands.

“Pike definitely does, but your mom, not so much. You really need to get out of your pity party of one you have going on. Do I have to remind you again that your mom loves you and so does that little daughter of yours?” Jim resolutely stared at him as he spoke.

“Watch the fucking road!” Leonard said as he snapped back up into a sitting position and pointed at the road ahead.

Jim laughed unrepentantly. “That’s the Bones I know and love!”

“Will you stop it with that damn nickname!” Leonard grumbled.

“Bones, Bones, Bones,” Jim just teased back.

“Kid!” Leonard retorted. “And don’t speak about what you don’t know. That word is a crock of shit in this town.”

Jim shook his head. “My parents and yours and you are telling me that? I mean people talk about the epic romance that was my parents, but yours was the one everyone talked about before them. Your mom walking away from that career to go live in Georgia as a housewife. The most glamorous woman in the world she was. Had Princes after her and yet all she ever wanted was your dad. Everyone says I look like my dad, but I always knew I was more like my mom. From the moment she met him there was no one else for her.” Jim was resolutely staring ahead, his hands gripping tight to the wheel.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard said quietly, knowing about the tragedy of the loss of Jim’s dad. Who was he kidding, the whole fucking world knew. Played in stereo and live on people’s screens as it happened.

“I don’t need your pity,” Jim said, his jaw set.

“Not pity, I miss my dad too and I can’t imagine what it would be like to grow up with his image everywhere and to have never known him,” Leonard spoke quietly.

Jim glanced at him, those eyes showing the maturity that the kid had. Jim nodded that he understood what Leonard meant.

“Sorry about your dad too,” Jim replied.

“Well, we are two fuck ups aren’t we?” Leonard asked.

“Yeah,” Jim agreed. “But you’re it.”

Leonard looked at Jim, not understanding what he meant.

“You’re it,” Jim repeated.

Understanding started to slowly dawn on Leonard. “Kid, you’re...”

“If you fucking ‘declare’ that I’m too young, so help me, I’ll pull this car over and throw you off that cliff!”

Leonard pursed his lips and considered Jim. There really was no one like him.

“I’ve seen more in my life so far than ten other people ever will. My mom knew. I know. I had you and then you just fucking ignored me for weeks, man. Not cool,” Jim was back to staring ahead.

Feelings were not something Leonard was comfortable speaking about. It just wasn’t him and he kinda got the impression that it wasn’t really Jim either. He had been an asshole towards Jim. This was gonna be hard, he thought.

“Jim,” he started. Mercifully Jim didn’t say anything. Just let him compose his thoughts before speaking again. “Jim, you scared me. I was a total asshole.”

“Too right you were. So, can I fuck you again when we get to Pike’s?” Jim asked.

“Jim!” Leonard protested.

“Hey, your mom told me that you needed to relax and what better way? Really I would love you to suck me off right now to say that you’re sorry, but, dude, no way will I let you stain your mom’s upholstery!” Jim explained.

Leonard could only laugh to hide his embarrassment at how hard the suggestion from Jim made him, but also that the kid at least was thinking about the repercussions.

“True, she always did have inventive punishments and she loves this car,” Leonard agreed.

“Can I?” Jim pushed.

“Kid,” Leonard couldn’t look at Jim. He was too aroused at the memories of Jim’s cock in him, their kisses, everything about that night.

“I remember too. I jerk off every fucking night remembering. You’ve got me all twisted up and all I want is to bury myself balls deep in you again. Suck you, kiss you and God, you are so ridiculously sexy,” Jim said.

Leonard glanced at Jim in shock. Took in his profile, the high forehead, the little round chin, his long dark eyelashes in stark contrast to the blue of his eyes and those lips. Lips he wanted on his cock, now.

“Get there. Now,” he told Jim.

“Huh?” It was Jim’s turn to look at him confused.

“Get to Pike’s place, now,” Leonard explained.

“Aye, Aye, Captain,” Jim said as he dropped down a gear and made the Aston roar into life.

***

Leonard looked up at the French style facade of the house, anywhere but at Jim next to him, who was turning the car off. How they managed to make it all the way here and not get pulled over, Leonard did not know. The CHP were fond of dolling out tickets for the most minor of things, the speed Jim was going at, Leonard was sure they were going to get pulled over.

Pike’s place was one Leonard had been to numerous times before, with Jocelyn. Malibu was filled with houses with similar looks. Take a walk down the French Riviera and you might think you were in Malibu.

Jim had parked the car in front of the double garage. Leonard looked down to undo the seat belt. Jim put his hand on him as he released the belt from it’s catch. Leonard took a deep breath in as he looked at his and Jim’s hands. He bit his lips and didn’t want to look up.

“Bones,” Jim whispered.

Leonard closed his eyes, his hand shaking and doubts creeping in about what might happen when he got out of the car. He stiffened in shock when he felt Jim cup his cheek and tilt his head up.

“Bones,” Jim repeated.

Leonard opened his eyes as he exhaled out the breath he had been holding. Jim leaned forward, his intention clear. But then he stopped, waiting for permission or something, Leonard figured.

“Fuck it,” Leonard breathed out as he leaned the smallest distance forward to touch their lips together. It was all Jim needed, before he was hardening his grip on Leonard’s hair and pressing his tongue into the small gap between Leonard’s lips.

Leonard thought it was him that moaned, as he opened his mouth so that Jim could press forward more. Leonard met him more than half way. He felt the rough, short feel of Jim’s haircut under his palm. Where the oxygen was going, Leonard didn’t know, but it wasn’t to his brain and what little blood he had left was definitely moving south.

“Aw shit!” Jim said as he stopped the kiss.

“Huh,” Leonard blinked at him.

“Damn stupid ass console,” Jim said as he waved down towards the large console that separated the seats and then rubbed at his thigh. It was nice for leaning an arm on, but not the best when you were trying to kiss someone. “Inside?” he asked.

“Sure,” Leonard agreed. He released the seat belt and got out of the car. As he headed over to the front door, a thought occurred to him. “You do have keys, right?”

Jim was bent over and pulling something out of the back seat as Leonard asked him the question. He backed out of the car and stood up, resting one arm along the top of the car’s roof. He then sent a disbelieving look in Leonard’s direction.

“No, of course not. I drove you all the way out here, with detailed instructions from Pike, and he neglected to give me any keys to his place,” Jim sassed back at him.

Leonard rolled his eyes as he turned away and continued on this trip to the front door. He stood just off to the side of the large double doors while he waited for Jim to join him. He recognised the familiar security beeps of his mother’s car being locked and then Jim was jogging up the steps to join him.

Jim had a backpack in his arms that he was rummaging around in, obviously after the keys. He found those and then kept looking for something.

“Aha!” Jim cried as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and waved it towards Leonard.

“Paper, really, Jim?” Leonard asked as he waited for Jim to open the door.

“Special paper,” Jim grinned at him as he opened the door, then he was striding inside swiftly and glancing at the paper in his hands.

Leonard walked inside the house, closing the door behind him, finally twigging as to what the paper was all about. Jim was entering a code into the security system.

“Pike gave you the security code to his house?” Leonard asked, noting the hint of scorn in his own voice he couldn’t quite hide.

“I told you, it’s special paper,” Jim said as he put the backpack on the ground. He scrunched the paper up and then turned to smile at Leonard. “It’ll self destruct in 5 seconds!” Jim then threw the paper ball towards him.

“What?” Leonard blinked at Jim in surprise as he involuntarily caught the ball of paper before realizing what Jim had said and just as quickly he threw the little paper ball away. As he watched it roll across the marble floor he heard Jim’s quiet chuckles. “Why you little,” he started to complain as he lifted his head up to glare at Jim, who had moved quietly and quickly so that he was now moving towards Leonard. In two strides he would be right in his personal space.

“Ain’t nothing little about me, Bones,” Jim declared, “and you well know it.”

Leonard stepped back, away from Jim, but this only brought his body in contact with the wall.

“Jim,” Leonard started to say as Jim sandwiched him between the wall and Jim’s body.

“Bones,” Jim responded, a sly little smile on his face.

Leonard licked his lip and watched as the sly smile disappeared as Jim looked down towards his lips.

“Now that ain’t fair,” Jim whispered before he kissed Leonard again.

Leonard felt exactly Jim’s desire for him. He pushed back himself, his arms wrapping around Jim and tugging up his t-shirt so he could get one hand on the bare, hot skin. Jim moaned at the touch of Leonard’s hand on his bare skin. This encouraged Leonard to slowly work that hand down his spine and with the tips of his fingers, pushed between the worn denim, his underwear and his skin. As he found the start of the crease between Jim’s buttocks, he worked his middle finger slowly down it as far as Jim’s clothes would allow.

All the while they continued to kiss, breaking apart occasionally to suck in a breath, stare at intense eyes, lean back in to kiss, bite or lick where ever it took their fancy.

Jim kept pushing, he kept pulsing his hips, rubbing up and sometimes mixing it up with a little sideways movement. As Leonard slid his finger further down the crease and searched, searched for Jim’s most sensitive part, the rutting became more frantic.

“Fuck!” Jim cried as Leonard found the top of his hole. “Bathroom!”

It took a moment for what Jim had said to register. “What?” Leonard asked as he leaned his head back carefully to look at Jim. At that youth; face flushed, lips parted as he gasped and eyes almost closed.

“Bathroom,” Jim repeated, his eyes slowly coming into focus.

“Kid, you have the crappiest timing in the world,” Leonard replied.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Jim asked as he ran a hand down the side of Leonard’s face.

“There’s a little one just around the corner,” Leonard said as he nodded his head in the direction of the ground floor bathroom.

Jim shook his head, “No, upstairs. Show me.”

“Jim...”

“Show me,” Jim repeated.

“Fine,” Leonard agreed as he stepped around Jim and headed for the stairs.

He heard Jim pick up his backpack, which made him stop and look back.

“Trust me, Bones,” Jim smiled at him as he joined him on the stairs and slapped Bones on the shoulder.

Leonard shook his head at the strange way Jim’s mind worked. He needed that backpack with him, so Leonard wasn’t inclined to argue. They walked up the carpeted stairs in silence. Leonard could see Jim glancing around and observing. Pike didn’t do parties in this house for the normal crowd of Hollywood hanger-on type, only the select close group came here and not everyone from the studio. You were finally in the inner circle when you got an invite down to Malibu. That Pike gave Jim his keys and his security code spoke volumes about what Pike thought of Jim. Leonard suspected that it wasn’t because of his family name any more either.

As they reached the landing, Leonard noted the direction Jim’s head was turned towards.

“That’s Pike’s room, and it’s off limits,” Leonard said, with a stern look towards Jim.

“Totally agree. I’m not about to piss off the old man,” Jim agreed before following Leonard who was walking down the long corridor. “How many rooms does he have?” Jim asked.

Leonard looked back over his shoulder. “Why, going to make sure you get a place with more?”

“Nah,” Jim said. “Just curious, ‘cause it’s just him, right?”

“Married to the job,” Leonard agreed. “You’ve been in this town how long and a 6 bed-roomed place for one guy still raises your eyebrows? You still are wet behind the ears.”

“I’ll give you wet behind the ears,” Jim grumbled.

Leonard just laughed quietly as he pushed open the door to the main bathroom. “Here it is.” Leonard held the door open so Jim could enter. “I’ll see you back downstairs when you are finished.” He turned to leave Jim alone.

“Gonna be hard, Bones,” Jim announced from the other side of the room.

“Huh?” Leonard replied as he turned back to face Jim, who had placed that backpack down on the bench top and was rifling through it.

“I can’t finish without you,” Jim told him as he turned around and leaned back against the marble counter top. “Well, I could but it won’t be half as much fun!”

Leonard just blinked in confusion at Jim. Jim who was now pulling his t-shirt off, revealing that broad chest, with such pale skin, so unusual to see around here, the land of tanned gods and goddesses.

“You. Naked. Now,” Jim ordered as he toed off his sneakers and then bent over to pull off his socks.

“Jim?” Leonard asked.

“See that nice, big shower over there?” Jim asked as he pointed towards the very generous sized shower. “You will be in it and it will be so much easier if you are naked.”

Leonard was sure he was gaping like a fish.

Jim ran his hands down his torso, Leonard’s hungry gaze followed the trail his long fingers made before they reached the button of his jeans and his breath was drawn in as he waited to see what Jim would do next.

Jim paused, just holding his fingers in place, ready to undo the button at a moments notice.

“You, under that water, all wet,” Jim said, his voice dropping an octave into a more gravelly range. “I’m gonna suck you and lick and clean you all over and I mean _all_ over. I want to stick my tongue in that tight, hot ass of yours and if you are clothed, well that ain’t gonna happen, is it?”

All Leonard could hear was the blood rushing from his head, where the walk upstairs had given him a little bit of a clear head, all the way back to his cock.

“So, you. Naked. Now,” Jim repeated as he slowly undid the button on his jeans and worked them down his legs, oh so slowly. His dick was solid, the top of it visible above the waist of his underwear. There was a solid wet patch on his underwear where his pre-cum had leaked out. The remnant of the pre-cum was glistening on the tip of his dick. Leonard licked his dry lips as he stared at it and considered his next move.

Jim made his decision easy for him. He, just as slowly as he had done with the jeans, removed his underwear down his thighs and then kicked them off completely. Jim was standing naked in front of him. Gorgeously naked. Lean legs. Fine golden hair dusting his legs and forearms. Just the right amount on his chest and that snail trail to heaven. Strong muscles, but not at all like the steroid boys of Venice Beach. He really did look perfect to Leonard. Perfect and willing to have sex, right now. With him.

Leonard pulled off his top and tossed it to the side as he stepped back into the room. Jim smiled at him and with complete confidence he walked over towards the shower. While Leonard frantically disrobed, Jim turned on the shower, tested the water and once it was at the satisfactory temperature, he got in. He then proceeded to drive Leonard nuts with the way he was running his hands over his body, making sure the water got where he wanted it to. To bathe all over his body. Leonard wanted to help it out, with his tongue. He tossed his underwear and own jeans over to the side. No separate removal for him. It was much quicker to take them off together.

He pulled open the glass door to the shower and stepped in, right into Jim’s waiting arms.

He raised his head upwards, closing his eyes as he let the water run all over him and to let Jim press their bodies together and run his hands wherever he desired.

They kissed while the water continued to cascade down. Their kisses were wetter, eyes had to be closed and Leonard couldn’t resist, he moved his hands down Jim’s body until he had Jim’s cock in both his hands and he slowly started to jack him off. Jim groaned as he dropped his head back. Leonard leaned out of the spray so he could watch Jim. It was a hot sight.

Groans filled the bathroom, competing with the patter of the water on the tiled floor of the shower.

“Argh! Stop,” Jim rasped.

Leonard slowed his hands until he could finally still them. Jim closed his eyes and dipped his head back into the water. Leonard watched while droplets of water formed little balls on the tips of his eyelashes, his nose and then ran down the rest of his face before falling with the rest of the water down Jim’s body to the floor. The trail it took fascinated Leonard. Down the chest, over freckles and moles, through the sparse hair over his pectorals and down the snail trail, into his pubic hair and the jutting cock.

“Turn around. Hands on the wall,” Jim ordered. His eyes were still closed and head tilted up.

Leonard considered the order. Jim opened his eyes, blinked under the spray of water. He didn’t need to say another word, Leonard saw the promise there. He turned and placed his hands on the wall, the cool of the tiles seeping into his palms. The spray from the wide shower nozzle was hitting his back and running down his legs.

He hissed in surprise when he felt Jim finally touch him. He had been suspecting that Jim would touch him, but he didn’t know when. The anticipation had been delicious and torture at the same time. Jim had both hands on his shoulders and slowly dragged them down his back until they reached Leonard’s buttocks. Jim just as slowly started to move his hands around pulling his cheeks apart. Leonard remembered his promise from the car and he waited in further torturous anticipation for Jim’s tongue to touch him.

It didn’t come, Jim was being thorough and the first touch was with his fingers and then the wash cloth. The slightly rough abrasive material of the wash cloth was driving him insane. Leonard dropped his head forward so that he could rest it on the tiles. It felt heavy, too heavy for his body to hold up any longer.

He heard the slap of the cloth hitting the floor and then, he wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but he was sure he could feel the hot breath of Jim on his skin and specifically flowing over his pucker just like the water.

“God, Bones,” Jim said from behind him as he pulled Leonard’s buttocks further apart and then made Leonard cry out.

No soft little tentative lick, no testing movements. It was a hard plunge in with his thick tongue. Until that moment Leonard didn’t know that is what he had been waiting most of his life for. Leonard lost count how many times Jim thrust his tongue in, scraping back over the bundle of nerves around his asshole.

Jim drove him nuts. He went from thrusting and penetrating movements, that would push his nose up against Leonard’s butt, to gentle laving touches around the outside. Then it would be a broad lick, back to a thrust, wriggling the tongue around when it was in as far as he could get it. Back to a broad lick mixed in with little darting touches. Leonard never knew what he was going to do next but all of it was good. He could die happy right at that moment was his over riding thought. No one had ever done this to him before, and from now on it might just become one of his favourite things. Made even better but the water flowing over and around him, invading into him with Jim’s tongue.

He couldn’t remember moving his hand off the wall, but the sensations were too much and he was jacking himself off in time with whatever Jim was doing. Hard long strokes, little teases at his head, everything that he could remember gave himself pleasure.

He could feel the pressure building, the need to come. Then Jim stopped and hands were off his ass and reaching around to still his hands.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jim murmured as he pressed a kiss to the small of Leonard’s back.

He could feel him rise up off the floor and that couldn’t have been a comfortable position he had been in.

Jim turned him around, pulling his hands off his dick and winding their fingers together.

Leonard watched as Jim did that tip back again under the spray but this time he opened his mouth and held out his tongue before licking the water into his mouth and looking at Leonard.

“You aren’t coming until I have my dick balls deep in you,” Jim promised.

Leonard wanted to send out some smart ass reply, but nothing came. All he desired was that promise to start, now. He stepped up, and with their entwined hands, pulled their bodies together. He captured that tongue in his mouth. Sucking it as strongly as he could. Making a promise of his own with his body.

“Do it,” he dared Jim. “Do it.”

“Fuck, yes,” Jim breathed. “But not here.”

Jim reached over and turned off the water after disentangling one of his hands from Leonard’s. The change in temperature in the room was almost immediate. It was still warm from their body heat, but the water was rapidly cooling. Leonard couldn’t hide the shiver.

“C’mon,” Jim said as he pulled him out of the cubicle.

The soft bath mat welcome after the cool of the tiles. Jim pulled a towel off the rack, one of the double size bath sheets and wrapped not only Leonard in it but himself too. Leonard stood patiently still while Jim dried them both partially off. Taking time to kiss, nip and teasingly touch where he willed.

His hair was still wet and there were spots on his body not fully dried when Jim pushed him towards the door.

“Put one of those on,” Jim said as he waved towards the bathrobes hanging off of hooks on the back of the door.

While Leonard obeyed, he watched Jim who was now drying himself off, groaning as the towel touched his still hard dick. Leonard pulled the other robe off and tossed it towards Jim, who took the hint and dropped the towel in favour of catching the robe.

“Outside,” Jim said.

“What?”

“You want my dick up your ass, you get it outside, by the pool,” Jim ordered.

“Now, wait a cotton-pickin’-,” Leonard started to say before he was stopped by Jim kissing him.

“Get outside, Bones,” Jim repeated.

“You sure do like giving me orders,” Leonard complained.

“‘Cause you are so hot when you get that little frowny face while you hold back a blistering tirade that you want to yell at me,” Jim explained as he played with Leonard’s wet hair. “I never knew temper tantrums could be so hot.”

“I do _not_ have temper tantrums,” Leonard angrily replied as he pushed Jim in the chest.

Jim laughed. “See, like that. Makes me even harder.” Jim was palming his dick, showing Leonard exactly how hard he was.

Just like that Leonard’s temper dropped away. “Unbelievable,” he muttered.

“Go on outside. It’s a lovely day.” Jim smiled towards him.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, before with a slight nod he agreed to Jim’s orders.

He walked out of the room, back along the familiar path through the house that he knew would take him outside.

He had been standing only a few minutes, watching the ocean and listening to the traffic as it zoomed past on Highway 1, when Jim joined him. Blessedly, Jim had put on the robe but in his hand he held a rug.

“C’mon,” Jim said as he reached down to grasp his hand and tug him in the direction of the grass and the low bushes that signalled the drop down towards the road below.

Leonard followed, allowed himself to be directed. He had been a real prick to Jim recently so, in a way, this was his way to apologise. To let the kid have what he wanted and if he wanted to stick his dick up Leonard’s ass, he really wasn’t going to complain too much.

Jim spread the rug down, close to the bushes, which meant that only people who were inside the house would be able to see them and as they were the only ones here, Leonard was kinda okay with that. He could hear the sound of the world going by as Jim pulled him down to join him in kneeling on the rug. As soon as Leonard settled on the rug he glanced around.

“Outside? Really, Jim?” he asked.

Jim shrugged. “Have you ever been naked in public before?”

“Not really my thing,” Leonard replied.

“Good,” Jim said as he smiled at Leonard.

“You seriously are weird,” Leonard stated.

“Take the robe off, Bones,” Jim ordered him.

Leonard considered Jim’s order.

“Take it off. I want you naked out here in the sun. Bet nobody has ever seen you like that,” Jim started to lean forward.

Leonard leaned backwards on counterpoint, trying to keep away from Jim touching his body. All that happened meant that Leonard fell backwards onto the rug, his legs bent underneath himself. As he went to straighten out his legs, Jim shook his head towards him.

“Nuh uh, take it off,” Jim repeated the order.

Leonard wanted to refuse, but there was a look in Jim’s eyes. A look that promised so much. He slowly moved one hand up to tug at the tie. There was a flare of desire in Jim’s eyes and a lick of his lips. Leonard slowed down his movements, made them more deliberate and enjoyed it as Jim intently watched each and every slow reveal of his skin.

The noise from the busy highway below faded into the background. So did the wind rustling through the bushes and the crash of the waves on the beach. It was the noise as Jim breathed in and out, his mouth parted slightly open, that kept Leonard’s attention. The hitch, as Leonard parted the robe to reveal his chest and then down to his legs, had Leonard smiling widely.

“That’s it,” Jim growled as he pounced.

Leonard was, once again, being kissed to within an inch of his life. They grappled together to remove the robe from Leonard’s body, while they writhed around on the rug, Leonard’s legs finally untangling from underneath himself. Jim was rubbing himself over as much as Leonard as he could. Jim was still clothed in his robe, but their movements were causing it to shift and rub.

Leonard groaned as the robe shifted completely and Jim was rubbing his erection up against Leonard’s. Nothing in between the two of them.

Jim arched up and moaned. “Want to fuck you slow. Watch you come apart at the seams. Out here, under the sun. In public. Want to do things to you that no one has done before.”

“Do it then,” Leonard dared him. “All talk and no action, Jim Kirk.”

That brought Jim’s eyes opening and glaring down at Leonard with all the disdain of youth. There was a moment as they just stared at each other before Jim was ripping at the robe and ordering Leonard to roll on his side. Jim rolled off of him so that he could do so and as Leonard did as he was told he kept his head turned so he could watch Jim and all that pale skin be revealed to the kiss of the sun.

“You should be careful, gonna burn you are that pale,” Leonard told him.

Jim glanced up from where he was trying to find the pocket of the robe. He smiled at Leonard. “Nah, put some sunscreen on before I came out here. Told you I was always prepared and, voila!” Jim had finally found the pocket and he pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom. “See!”

“You idiot,” Leonard said affectionately.

“Shush. Now be a good boy and relax,” Jim ordered.

“Who’s the boy?” Leonard asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Jim retaliated by running a now lube coated finger down the cleft of his ass, around the pucker of muscle and then start to slowly work it’s way inside.

Leonard dropped his head onto his arm as he adjusted his breathing in time with Jim’s explorations. He relaxed his muscles as best he could. Enjoying the burn and care Jim was taking. He was already loosened from the rimming and attention he had received in the shower and he hoped that Jim was gonna exchange that finger for a cock very soon.

“If you insist,” Jim said as he pressed a kiss to Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard bit his lip as he realised that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. That didn’t bode well for the rest of this encounter. There just might be some other things that came out if he wasn’t careful. Like how much Jim scared him. That he seemed to have fallen hard and so soon since his divorce was finalised. It was Jim Kirk, son of George and Winona Kirk. The tragic child who lost a parent in the most public of ways. The kid didn’t deserve to be dragged back into the public spotlight again.

His fears fled as he felt Jim carefully place the tip of his cock at his entrance. Then there was the slow, inexorable slide forward as Jim pushed his way into his body. Leonard raised his leg up slightly to help and Jim took the invitation to finally fully seat himself inside Leonard.

His promise had come true. He was once again balls deep in Leonard and there wasn’t a better feeling in the world.

“Oh God,” Leonard groaned as he tried desperately not to allow his hips to start moving. He needed to wait a moment to relax some more and adjust to Jim’s invasion.

“Totally,” Jim agreed as he breathed the word into the back of Leonard’s neck, tickling the short hairs there and sending a tingle down his spine.

Jim wrapped an arm around Leonard’s chest as he slowly started to move in and out. With each pulse the glide got longer until he was almost all the way out and he would then plunge back in again.

Leonard reached back to grip Jim’s ass, help him, control him, he didn’t know, he just had to get hands on him.

Jim was biting and kissing at the back of Leonard’s neck. Marking him as his and his alone. Words were tumbling out from both their mouths as they slowly fucked. Deep, heady words that spoke of their passion and desire and from Jim, what he had been trying to not actually say. Words that Leonard thought he would never hear again and he was hearing from this beautiful boy that had the world before him. Anyone could be his for the taking and yet he wanted Leonard. Broken, used Leonard.

They fucked for what seemed like hours. Slow, measured snaps of the hips. Groans and panting breaths. Hands gripping, marking and claiming. Twisted kisses which were almost nothing but tongues mingling and the occasional brush of lips.

Their position perfect for slow lovemaking and that is what it was.

Jim paused, pushed in as far as he could go, “Can I stay like this forever?” he asked.

Leonard laughed, a little breathy laugh, “No.”

“Spoilsport,” Jim replied as he gave a roll of his hips and brushed up against Leonard’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Leonard cried as he arched his back.

Jim did it again and chuckled when Leonard growled at him in response. He slapped Leonard on the ass.

“Off,” Jim told him.

Leonard turned back to look at Jim, unsure exactly what Jim wanted now.

“Want you above me,” Jim told him.

The idea of controlling the speed and depth was something Leonard couldn’t wait to try out. “God, yes,” he said as he tilted his hips to assist Jim in sliding out.

Jim rolled onto his back and Leonard eagerly climbed on top of him, he reached behind him to grab Jim’s cock, hold it up and slowly press back down. Jim’s hands were gripping tight on Leonard’s thighs. This time it was Jim groaning as Leonard wriggled down so that he was completely filled.

Leonard closed his eyes and dropped his head back, feeling the warmth from the sun on his skin. He could see the bright glow through the thin skin of his eyelids. Jim wrapped a hand around his cock and Leonard placed his hands on Jim’s chest so that he could raise himself up and down. No longer slow. Jim had been torturing him with his earlier pace, Leonard wanted to come, he wanted to make Jim come. Wanted it now. His hands gripped Jim’s muscles, Jim retaliated by slipping his hands onto Leonard’s ass and gripping just as hard. Leonard increased his speed, the muscles in his thighs protesting, but he wasn’t going to slow down for anything.

Jim surged up, nearly making Leonard fall backwards, but Jim held on tight. They kissed as Leonard continued to move up and down, panting hard into each other’s mouths. Jim managed to finally get a hand on Leonard’s cock, which made Leonard stutter and then hold onto Jim tight as he sped up as quick as he could.

Words were beyond being completed as they both worked each other over, trying to make the other come.

Finally, Leonard could feel himself nearing completion. Jim’s hand was delightful on his cock, just the right twist and grip. Leonard cried out as he felt the orgasm take over. His hips stuttering erratically and not long afterwards, as he slowed his movements, Jim grabbed onto his hips and pulled them down hard. Jim’s mouth opened on a silent cry as he too followed Leonard with his own orgasm.

Leonard dropped his head onto Jim’s shoulder, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his equilibrium. Jim’s arms were wrapped around him as he heard and felt the deep breaths that Jim was taking, sucking in as much oxygen as he could.

He was lightheaded and fighting off the urge to curl up on the rug with Jim and sleep. He managed to mumble that out and Jim pressed a kiss to his head.

“Do it,” Jim told him.

“Huh?” Leonard blinked at Jim.

Jim gently lowered Leonard onto the rug again and slipped out of him. Jim hissed as he did so, obviously reluctant. He pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it aside as Leonard watched him from between narrowed lids. Jim then lay down next to Leonard, curled into him and rested his head on Leonard’s chest. Leonard twisted so that they could become intertwined together comfortably.

“Want this everyday,” Jim murmured as he pressed kisses onto Leonard’s chest. “Want to sleep with you, want to fuck you, want to wake up with you.”

“In that order?” Leonard managed to get out.

“Whatever you give me,” Jim said as he tilted his head up to stare at Leonard. “Don’t shut me out again.”

Leonard sighed as he ran a hand through Jim’s hair, “Jim...”

“Don’t,” Jim reiterated.

“I won’t,” Leonard promised, even though every instinct he had was yelling at him to get up and run away. This was too much, too strong and if he stayed he feared he would never be free of Jim. Leonard took another deep breath as he considered his options, blinking slowly as his brain protested all the thinking.

Jim pulled him tighter as he tilted his head back down. He pressed a quick kiss to Leonard’s skin.

They lay like that for a while. Just holding each other while their breathing evened out and slowed. Leonard felt heavy in his limbs. His eye’s drifted shut, no longer able to stay open.

The last thing he heard before he drifted off was Jim telling him, “I meant it. Don’t care if you tell me I’m too young. I want you and pretty sure I always will.”

  
***

“Hey, Jim,” Joanna said as she slid onto the breakfast bar stool, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder as she then rested her chin on her hands.

Jim turned back from where he was waiting for his morning coffee to finish brewing. He knew that tone, and the look on her face, well. It was one that he had tried out for himself as a teenager. She wanted something that she knew the answer was likely to be ‘no’ to.

“Is it true that you professed your love for my dad on your second date?” Joanna blinked mock innocently towards Jim.

Jim tried desperately not to laugh as he heard cutlery being damaged behind him. Bones obviously a little shocked from Jo’s question.

“And who told you that?” Jim asked.

“Grandma,” Joanna shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh great,” Jim mumbled.

“Well?” Joanna pushed as she leaned forward eagerly over the breakfast bar.

Jim could feel the tension radiating from Bones and a quick glance over his shoulder proved his theory right, Bones was refusing to turn around, essentially leaving this conversation totally in Jim’s hands. The big coward.

“Second date. Hmm let me think. Second date. Nope, no declarations of love happened on the second date,” Jim told Joanna.

“Jim,” Bones said in a warning tone.

“That totally wasn’t a second date. The dinner at the Ivy was our ‘official’ second date,” Jim declared as he turned back to face his husband. He leaned casually against the breakfast bar, not caring about the creases he was putting in his Ralph Lauren suit. “Plus most dates don’t involve kidnapping,” Jim teased.

“Jim” and “Kidnapping!” were both yelled out simultaneously, one from Bones and one from Joanna. Jim knew he was going to be in such trouble for that one, but the look on Bones’ face was totally worth whatever punishment he was going to receive.

Joanna had run around the side of the bar to tug at Jim’s arm. “Jim! You kidnapped my dad?” she asked excitedly. Bones laid a hand on his other arm and Jim grinned at the mini tug of war the two McCoy’s were performing on him.

“I did,” Jim grinned at Joanna as he told her, ignoring the stern warning again from Bones. “Although it was all because your Grandma told me too.”

“I’m sure I did no such thing,” Eleanora interjected as she walked into the kitchen, looking perfectly turned out as always.

“You gave me the keys to the DB9” Jim reminded her.

“Oh, that day. Yes, Leonard needed removing from the hospital before he became one with that office chair of his. Don’t we donate enough to that hospital? They should have adequate seating for their staff. What I saw the other week was just as horrendous as to what he was contending with ten years ago. See to it, Jim” Eleanora was moving around the three of them, collecting her own morning cup of tea.

They all knew better than to try and get in her way.

“It all turned out for the best. A nice day down at Christopher’s beach place and Leonard was definitely much more relaxed. Thank you, Jim,” she said as she leaned up to press a kiss to Jim’s cheek.

There was a spluttering sound from Bones.

“Anytime, Eleanora, anytime,” Jim said as he grinned at Bones.

“I give up,” Bones declared as he threw his arms up in the air.

“Leonard,” Eleanora scolded before she took her cup of tea and headed towards the glass doors and the early morning LA sunshine outside.

“You really kidnapped Dad at Grandma’s request?” Joanna asked.

Jim smiled fondly towards Bones, who had stalked back over to the coffee machine and was grumbling away at it in an undertone. “I did. I was smart enough at that age to figure out that refusing to do something your Grandma said was not the clever option, Pixie.” Jim used the nickname he had been calling Joanna since she was four and he had first made her acquaintance. “Plus your Dad was being mean and avoiding me.”

Jim waited for the glare from Bones and it came soon enough. He smirked at Bones which just sent him back to grumbling at the coffee machine that wasn’t working fast enough for his liking.

“Can’t rush perfection, Bones,” Jim teased.

“So, you kidnapped Dad, told him you loved him and you were how old compared to Dad?” Joanna asked, a considering look on her face.

“The answer will still be no,” Jim replied.

“Huh? What?” Bones turned around and blinked at the two of them.

“But, Jim! You knew! I remember you saying at the wedding that you knew when you first saw Dad!” Joanna protested and Jim marvelled at her resisting the temptation to stamp her foot.

“The answer will still be no,” Jim repeated.

“Could you two actually speak English?” Bones asked as he looked back and forth between the pair of them.

“And this is why you should read the Rags, Bones,” Jim smirked at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know exactly what I think of those and I can’t believe you sully our letter box with the paper versions of them!” Bones complained. “You have to be the only person keeping that trash in circulation!”

“Gotta keep up with the latest news and if you do, you would know that your daughter wants to date Maddox.”

“What? Why that little...” Bones stood up from the counter, anger present in his posture.

“But Daddy, his parents are really cool and you do like them! And you and Jim are five years apart,” Joanna literally was batting her eyelashes at her father.

Southern genes really were strong in that one, Jim thought.

“There’s a whole load of difference between five years when you are 21 and when you are 14, Pixie!” Jim sternly replied. “Besides, you’re going to be a doctor, like your Dad. You know first hand how hard it is to balance that career with someone who works in the biz in this town. You are banned from dating anyone who works in the industry! Them’s the rules in this house.”

Joanna pouted at him, “But, Jim, everyone works in the industry!”

“Precisely,” Jim grinned at her.

“Daaad!” Joanna wailed.

“Listen to Jim,” Bones calmly replied. “You know the rules around here, what he says is the same as if I said it.” Bones was now smiling slightly at Jim.

Jim knew that smile well, it was the gentle little one that was so rare. Bones wasn’t angry with him anymore for letting slip about the ‘kidnapping’.

“Yeah, you listen to your captain!” Jim announced.

Joanna rolled her eyes in perfect imitation of her father at his most sarcastic.

“Captain, my ass,” Bones grumbled. “Whoever decided it was a great idea to vote you in as that I need to have words with.”

“I looked good in those tight white pants,” Jim said as he turned his hips to the side and waggled his ass in Bones’ direction.

“Stupid uniforms, and next year make sure my name is not on that damn list,” Bones pointed at him.

“Kiss me and I’ll make sure of it,” Jim offered.

“I want it in writing corporate boy, don’t trust you,” Bones raised an eyebrow at him.

Jim laughed. “Kiss me and I promise.”

“Jim,” Bones protested.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Jim just continued to smirk at him.

“I’ll wear you out,” Bones mumbled as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Jim’s lips.

Jim smiled into the kiss, getting what he wanted from Bones. The kiss didn’t stay chaste for long but they both broke apart with laughter when Joanna’s disgust at the situation was verbalized.

“Grandma! They’re kissing AGAIN!”

“Come outside with me dear and leave your father’s alone,” Eleanora yelled back.

“But I can still see them! The walls are glass!” Joanna protested as she stomped across the living room towards the open doorway.

“And to think you wanted to date, Pixie. Kissing often happens on dates,” Jim told her.

Jim was desperately trying to remember that those walls were glass, Bones had slipped his arms around him and one hand had settled just at the base of his spine and was playing with his shirt. He was tugging ever so slowly at it to get at the skin underneath.

“But that would be me. I don’t want to imagine you two, you do it enough in front of me already!” Joanna said in a horrified tone. “It’d be like imagining Dad and Mom having sex!”

On that parting declaration Joanna stomped outside to join her Grandma who Jim swore was biting her cheek to hold back laughter. Bones though had tensed completely up and there was a horrified expression on his face.

“Eleanora, can you call Spock and let him know I’ll be in a little bit later this morning?” Jim yelled.

Eleanora waved at him in agreeance, so Jim proceed to pull the horrified Bones back towards the corridor and their room.

“Jim! My daughter just said she imagined her parents having sex!” Bones said, his eyes wide in shock. “She’s 14!”

“Uh huh,” Jim agreed as he continued to walk Bones down the corridor.

Bones didn’t register Jim’s intentions until they were actually in their room and Jim had shut the door.

“Jim! She was just talking about sex!”

“Yup,” Jim replied as he pushed Bones on the chest to force him to fall backwards onto their bed.

“Me and Jocelyn!” Bones declared.

“God, don’t give me nightmares!” Jim replied as he knelt on the bed, his knees on either side of Bones’ hips.

“She’s out there with my mother! Right now! And you’ve dragged me in here,” Bones was wild eyed as he realized exactly the situation he was in.

“And your mother knows exactly what is about to happen in this room, Bones. She’ll keep Joanna occupied and take her to school,” Jim agreed as he leaned forward to nose at Bones face. Rubbing their cheeks together, his freshly shaved and smooth in contrast to Bones’ stubble.

“Jim!” Bones protested.

“I told you about the wearing out. Now get naked so that you can do so!” Jim pulled his shirt out of his trousers and started to quickly undo the buttons. Bones had never been able to resist his chest when bared and now was not the day that he started to.

Bones surged up and latched their mouths together while he helped Jim get naked.

“Roll over,” Bones ordered when finally he leaned over to open the bedside table drawer.

“God, yes!” Jim declared as he grabbed a pillow to shove under his hips. “Wear me out, Bones. Fuck!”

Bones proceed to do so, wiping the idea of him and Jocelyn from Jim’s mind and sending him to work later that day with a big grin on his face. There was also the thought that when Joanna got home from school, her expression was going to be as horrified as her fathers was earlier.

Parenting was fun!  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Malibu Days](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/80472.html)  
>  **Betas:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/) gave it a once over and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dramapunk/profile)[**dramapunk**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dramapunk/) was a very effective cheerleader.  
>  **Word Count:** 9,445  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** Rimming, semi-public sex  
>  **Pairings, Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Eleanora, Joanna. Mentions of Pike, Eleanora/David, George/Winona, and Jocelyn/McCoy  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Jim Kirk is not one to be ignored or avoided, Leonard McCoy discovers one day and it changes the course of the rest of his life. Plus mothers can be down right meddling
> 
>  **A/N:** This AU series was originally inspired from a couple of pictures on the Daily Captain and Doctor post on the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jim_and_bones/) community. You have to be a member to see the pics, but there was a bb pine and Karl being his normal sexy self. It inspired me to write about the boys in Hollywood, [ Hollywood Nights](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/80472.html).  
>  This follow up is also inspired from some pictures that the lovely emiliglia puts up twice a week in the ‘inspiration posts’. For those of you who are visually minded, the interior of a DB9 looks like [ this](http://www.seriouswheels.com/pics-abc/Aston-Martin-DB9-Interior-1600x1200.jpg) and the house that they go to is based on [ this property](http://www.hiltonhyland.com/property/1665/29754-Baden-Place.html) in Malibu, there is even a video tour you can take. :D


End file.
